Kizuna
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Ora, não era surpresa alguma.  Estivera sempre ali, nas trocas de olhares, nos toques ocasionais... Na tentativa inocente de camuflar o óbvio...


**Autor**: Felton Blackthorn  
**Título**: Kizuna  
**Beta**: Samantha T. Blackthorn  
**Observação**: Morte de personagem. As lembranças não ocorrem de forma ordenada, não tem uma contagem certa. O tempo da fic é pós Hogwarts, mas as lembranças são do tempo imediatamente após HBP.

* * *

**Kizuna**

Então é isso. Grimmauld Place. O local que antigamente era usado como a base da Ordem da Fênix. Que tristeza me dá vê-la neste estado. Sim, tristeza. Porque tenho más recordações dos tempos em que a Ordem se reunia aqui, mas também tenho boas memórias. Lembranças agradáveis que em certo ponto do caminho me deram forças e me ajudaram a continuar.

Mesmo agora, parado aqui em frente, me pergunto da sensatez do que estou prestes a fazer. Pensando bem, me sinto um tanto infantil...

Devo recuar? Não. Dei minha palavra, e não há arrependimentos. Eu estava certo, desde o começo. Esta velha intuição dificilmente falha. Isso seria motivo para sorrir?

E aqui estou, protelando, enrolando...

O jornal em minhas mãos parece pesar uma tonelada. Tenho que ser sincero comigo mesmo. Estou ansioso...

Vamos lá. Ele me espera.

Depois que vencemos a guerra Grimmauld Place foi abandonada, quase esquecida. Não me espantei quando Harry me afirmou que o Segredo do Fiel era o mesmo. Ainda tenho acesso.

O estado de destruição da sala de entrada reflete a decadência do exterior. O que antes ostentava luxo e orgulho, hoje não passa de um monte de móveis quebrados. De boa qualidade, mas quebrados. Cortesia de Fadas Mordentes e Bichos Papões que agora se esgueiravam por ali.

A camada de poeira espalhada pelo assoalho é impressionante. A ausência de pegadas me diz que ninguém vem aqui há um bocado de tempo... A não ser que aquele rastro logo à esquerda conte como 'pegadas'...

Tenho a sensação de que vou sufocar. O ar está denso, pesado, agride meu olfato. Porém não há necessidade de abrir as janelas e deixar ar puro entrar. Meu objetivo ali é bem definido. Entrar, falar com ele e sair. O tempo é precioso.

Respiro de leve enquanto observo a escada. Os anos não pouparam a madeira cara. Não parece nem de longe segura, tenho a impressão de que os degraus irão ruir assim que colocar meus pés sobre eles...

Paciência. Riscos existem em qualquer situação.

Caminho devagar, pra não levantar poeira demais. Estou quase chegando à escada quando vejo uma porta quebrada ao lado. Cedo a tentação de espiar. A cozinha.

Céus!

A destruição lá dentro é impressionante. Parece que uma festa daquelas foi dada por uma família de Troll bêbados. Que pena. Não fiz nada para impedir o tempo e o abandono de fazerem seu trabalho, por isso não tenho direito de lamentar...

Mas lamento mesmo assim.

Pois de todas as boas memórias, as passadas na cozinha são, de longe, as mais acalentadoras, as mais doces...

De repente a pressa me abandona, a ansiedade me abandona. Porque não dedicar aqueles poucos segundos às minhas memórias, se é justamente por tudo o que aconteceu aqui, que retorno hoje?

Apoio-me displicente no batente da porta. A essa altura parece ser a única coisa um pouco mais resistente. Meus olhos observam o que restou da grande mesa... Os entulhos que antes eram os armários, a despensa e o fogão... Nem a cristaleira que guardava finos cristais foi poupada. Na época da Ordem as coisas já eram ruins. Agora, eram apenas ruínas.

Foi justamente nessa cozinha, que tive a confirmação do que eu suspeitava há muito tempo. Claro que eu já andava desconfiado. Era tudo tão inocente, que era óbvio. E porque ninguém enxergava? Apenas eu...?

Era uma manhã como outra qualquer, há cinco anos passados. Eu estava sentado nessa mesma cozinha, então habitável, lendo o Profeta Diário. Todas aquelas notícias desagradáveis sobre desaparecimentos e ataques de Comensais me deixavam desesperado. E eu sabia que a Ordem, assim como o Ministério, estava dando tudo de si para acabar com a guerra. Não parecia suficiente. Nunca parecia.

Eu ficaria naquele estado de reflexiva depressão por toda a manhã, se não fosse a chegada animada de Harry. O garoto chegou na cozinha como uma tempestade, me cumprimentou com um 'dia' e começou a mexer nos armários. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Harry acordara as últimas manhãs com tristeza acentuada. De onde saíra aquela alegria?

Observei por alguns segundos antes de retornar a minha leitura. Ouvi uma cadeira sendo arrastada, sinal de que Harry se sentara. Em seguida som de alguma coisa quebrando. Alguma coisa oca... Lembro que não pude conter a curiosidade e abaixei o jornal, flagrando Harry a quebrar nozes! A primeira coisa que me perguntei foi de onde Deuses Harry tirou aquelas nozes? Ele estava escondendo em algum lugar, com certeza. E era um pacote bem grande...

Vi como pegava uma a uma e esmagava-as apertando-as entre as palmas da mão, numa demonstração de certa força. Vez ou outra ajeitava os óculos na ponta do nariz. Fiquei a imaginar o que Harry faria com aquelas nozes e ia perguntar-lhe quando o terceiro e último morador da casa resolveu dar as caras.

Draco Malfoy entrou na cozinha com uma aparência muito boa. Como sempre, aliás. Os cabelos loiros estavam perfeitamente penteados, as roupas não eram exatamente novas, porém alinhadas e limpas. Tinha uma expressão cansada, e isso não me surpreendeu. O jovem Malfoy nunca acordava entusiasmado. E ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Era a primeira vez naqueles seis meses. Inacreditável.

Ele aproximou-se do fogão e deu uma espiadinha na água que eu colocara pra ferver. A única coisa que Draco fazia na casa era preparar o café. Ele sempre dizia que tinha que ser perfeito. O meu não era. A ajuda do garoto ficava nisso.

Confesso que esperava uma atitude assim por parte dele. As coisas não estavam sendo fáceis. Severus o trouxera direto para a base da Ordem, depois da lamentável morte de Dumbledore. Era a única forma de proteger o menino. Minerva e eu sabíamos sobre o Voto Perpétuo que Severus fizera com a senhora Malfoy. Dumbledore também sabia. Nós tínhamos tomado todas as providencias. Por isso Severus trouxe Draco para o único lugar em que ele estaria seguro.

Difícil foi fazer os outros aceitarem o fato...

Engraçado como as coisas mudam.

Bom exemplo disso foram as disputas durante o desjejum.

Até certo tempo atrás, Draco recusava-se a tomar café, e Harry o provocava dizendo que não era saudável ficar sem a refeição mais importante do dia, apenas pela preocupação com o físico. Dizia: "Devia levar uma vida mais saudável, Malfoy" e "Se continuar magro desse jeito nem vai precisar de vassoura pra voar..." Ao que Draco rebatia com: "Você já deveria ter mudado sua definição de vida saudável, Potter! Comer feito um Troll e dormir não é sinônimo de coisa saudável. Apenas faz você ficar com essa barriga aí..." Harry implicava que Draco era tão fresco quanto uma garota. Draco perdia a paciência e a discussão evoluía para briga. Era uma rotina. Porém, um dia Harry dissera que Draco morreria jovem, por inanição e desnutrição. Desde então Draco deixou de negligenciar o desjejum...

Naquela manhã, depois de conferir que a água ainda não fervia, Draco sentou-se a mesa, começando a observar o que Harry fazia. Ergui o jornal novamente e não tinha lido nem duas linhas quando ouvi um protesto irritado. Olhei para os garotos, esperando o pior e tudo o que vi foi Draco colocando uma porção de nozes na boca, pondo-se a mastigar com gosto. "Porque não quebra suas nozes? Essas são para o bolo", Harry reclamou me fazendo franzir as sobrancelhas. – _De que bolo ele estava falando?_ – O jovem Malfoy apenas deu de ombros enquanto roubava outras nozes. "Assim é mais fácil" – Foi o que disse. Esperei que Harry explodisse, mas ele apenas rodou os olhos e continuou a quebrar noz após noz, pacientemente, permitindo que Draco catasse duas a cada três partidas. E eles pareciam felizes. Foi a simplicidade de tudo que me chocou. Eles estavam felizes.

Por algum motivo as olhadas de esguelha, os cochichos camuflados, os toques aparentemente inofensivos, enfim, o comportamento estranho que vinham tendo no último mês me fez todo sentido do mundo. Voltei a ler o Profeta Diário, tentando me concentrar enquanto ouvia Draco soltar uma provocação idiota e sem graça a cada dois minutos, e Harry tentar responder a altura sem nem chegar perto. Naquela manhã éramos três pessoas normais, envolvidos numa rotina normal. Sem guerra, sem desaparecimentos e sem mortes. O mundo lá fora deixou de ser importante. E eu me contagiei pela atitude dos garotos. Eu também estava feliz.

Bons tempos, apesar de tudo. Não que estes cinco anos tenham sido ruins. Pelo contrário. Eu só me deixei levar pela nostalgia. Melhor fazer logo o que tenho que fazer.

Mas... O que foi que aconteceu com aquele bolo mesmo?

Depois de conseguir juntar nozes suficientes para preparar a receita, Harry começou a misturar os ingredientes, enquanto Draco terminava de preparar o café. Desisti de fingir que lia e me permiti observar os dois. Eles agiam como se não se importassem com a minha presença. Agora eu acho que realmente eles não se importavam em me ter ali, com eles.

Foi engraçado ver Harry cozinhando. Draco o vigiava, como se esperasse um deslize por parte dele, mas para surpresa de Malfoy e minha, Harry parecia ter alguma experiência naquilo. Perguntei-me se ele já fizera bolos antes... As mãos que antes quebravam as nozes com decisão mexiam-se com delicadeza impressionante ao misturar os ingredientes, a moda Muggle. Harry parecia gostar do que estava fazendo. E sabia a receita de cor.

Malfoy não escapou. Apesar de resmungar muito, obedecia sempre que Harry lhe pedia ajuda para pegar os ingredientes. Torceu o nariz na hora de pegar os ovos, resmungou enquanto procurava a farinha. Chiou muito ao esfarelar as nozes. E olha que ele usava magia pra tudo isso... A massa ficou uma beleza, homogênea, bonita...

Animado, Draco murmurou um feitiço, para que o bolo assasse mais rápido, e exigiu que Harry o colocasse no formo imediatamente. Argumentou que tinham de comer antes que os Weasley chegassem, ou ficariam sem nada. Até eu já sentia vontade de experimentar e ia dizer isso, quando Harry pegou a vasilha onde misturara a massa e, sorrindo, correu o dedo pelo fundo, pegando um bocado da mistura crua. Sem cerimônia lambeu a ponta do dedo afirmando que rapar o pote era a melhor parte.

Lembro que Malfoy fez uma careta e deixou um resmungo enojado escapar. Ele não parecia nem um pouco tentado a provar se o que Harry dissera era verdade ou não. Eu já tinha feito muito daquilo na minha infância, no entanto recusei a oferta. Enquanto Harry rapava tudo, Draco ficou apenas olhando, assistindo com aqueles olhos cinzas que sempre me condoíam. Nunca pensei que um Malfoy pudesse se entreter tanto com uma cena tão singela. No entanto ali estava ele, o último descendente da família, parecendo embevecido. Claramente não podendo desviar os olhos.

Harry estava terminando de rapar tudo, quando Draco esticou a mão sobre a mesa e passou-lhe o dedo pela bochecha, recolhendo um pouco de massa que sujava o rosto de Harry. Sem qualquer aviso lambeu a ponta do dedo afirmando que o jeito de Harry lhe dera vontade de provar se era realmente tão bom assim. E segundo Draco, era.

A essa altura eu já achava tudo muito estranho. Não que eu não desconfiasse, mas os dois nunca haviam agido tão deliberadamente antes. Porque justo naquela manhã? Porque parar de tentar ocultar o que acontecia entre eles? Essa resposta eu não tenho, mesmo hoje. Eu não perguntei a eles, e eles nunca me disseram. Mas agradeço a grande prova de confiança.

Nós três dividimos o café, que Draco preparava divinamente.

Foi unânime que o bolo de Harry ficara uma delícia, apesar de Malfoy reclamar que mal se sentia o gosto das nozes. Harry rebateu acusando-o de comer a maior parte do que seria usado na receita. E lá estavam eles, discutindo novamente. Era pra ter sido perfeito e terminou num desastre. Ofendido, Draco reclamou que Harry não o impedira de comer as nozes e que agora queria se vingar partindo pedaços maiores de bolo para si próprio. Ele exigiu que medissem as fatias de bolo... Claro que Harry recusou. Draco sacou a varinha e fez um feitiço trazendo a forma para seu lado. Harry fez o mesmo. Tentei argumentar que os dois agiam feito crianças.

E eles me deram ouvidos? Obviamente não. O resultado disso foi previsível. A magia de ambos arremessou a forma longe, e o bolo se espalhou pelo chão. Uma pena. Ele estava realmente muito bom.

Mas o que estou fazendo? Não vim aqui me perder em lembranças. Preciso ir ao andar de cima. E tenho que me apressar, tempo é precioso.

Saio da cozinha e vou direto para as escadas. E então uma percepção me cutuca o coração. Ali está a moldura do quadro que mais nos deu dor de cabeça naquele tempo. Apenas a moldura. Hermione descobriu um feitiço que fez a tinta desbotar até desaparecer. Nada mais restava da Sra. Black. Nem mesmo um risquinho de tinta.

Essa senhora que nos dera tanta dor de cabeça, e a mim, particularmente, um motivo de vergonha. Ou melhor, consciência pesada. A guerra estava para acabar. As batalhas estavam mais intensas do que nunca. Eu permanecera aquela noite na Ordem, sozinho, aguardando instruções e esperando o retorno de Harry, que sumira por algum motivo, sem dar aviso. Estavam todos preocupados com o desaparecimento dele.

A preocupação estava me matando e eu não sabia o que fazer. Os Weasley também se desesperaram e tentaram tomar providencias a seu modo. E com toda essa tensão no ar, a Sra. Black encontrava forças para blasfemar e maldizer. E comemorar o sumiço de Harry. Eu estava disposto a ignorar os berros, quando uma ofensa muito particular me chamou a atenção. Eu nunca ouvira a matriarca se referir ao garoto daquele jeito. Me deixou indignado. O que foi que ela disse mesmo?

"A melhor coisa que esse devasso fez foi sumir. Ele que obriga o menino Malfoy a agir feito uma garota..." Ou algo assim... Não lembro as palavras exatas. Eu afirmei que ela não podia estar mais enganada. Ela torceu o nariz, insatisfeita por conversar comigo, um Lobisomem nojento, como ela mesma me jogou na cara incontáveis vezes e afirmou que eu não tinha idéia do que ela sabia.

"Slytherins nasceram para comandar, não para receber ordens. Que espécie de Malfoy é aquele garoto? Destruidores da moral..." A fúria dela me causou calafrios. Eu ri e dei de ombros. Que besteira se basear nas casas de Hogwarts para definir o relacionamento de Harry e Draco. Evidentemente era disso que ela estava falando. Os garotos pareciam perder o medo cada vez mais, e agiam de forma descuidada.

Ora... Não podia apenas considerar se a pessoa era de Slytherin ou de Gryffindor. Quero dizer, Gryffindors gostam de ter o comando, de controlar a situação... São impulsivos e temerários... Mas isso não se aplicou a mim. Até aí nenhum problema, pois sirius também era Gryffindor. E entre um Gryffindor e um Slytherin? Eu não queria acreditar que os garotos haviam levado o relacionamento a tal nível de intimidade. Mas a Sra. Black não falaria aquelas coisas sem conhecimento de causa.

Slytherins também gostam de ter o controle e sabem dar as cartas a sua maneira... E não era qualquer Slytherin... Era Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius Malfoy. Garoto mimado, acostumado a ter tudo na mão, a ser servido. Como ele poderia ser submisso em uma relação? Em contrapartida, Harry... Mais Gryffindor do que três dos Marotos juntos. Cabeça quente, impulsivo e inconseqüente. Eu sabia que ele herdara a fibra da mãe e a necessidade de controlar do pai. Impossível imaginar Harry como passivo em uma relação.

Hum... Impossível era imaginar a mim analisando pessoas que conviviam comigo dia a dia. Slytherins... Gryffindors... Nada daquilo era importante. Eu estava falando de dois garotos. Dois seres humanos que provavelmente descobriam um mundo muito singular juntos. Não tinha direito de julgá-los, ou rotulá-los. Que aproveitassem! Que aproveitassem da mesma forma que eu aproveitei com Sirius!Envergonhado dos meus pensamentos ignorei as alfinetadas maldosas da Sra. Black e ia para a cozinha quando ouvi o som de aparatação. Poucas pessoas tinham liberação para aparatar direto em Grimmauld Place.

Tomado pela ansiedade me virei e vi Harry, muito ferido, sangrando, apoiado em Draco que mal agüentava o peso do outro. O jovem Malfoy parecia extremamente assustado e preocupado, mas Harry estava exultante. Vibrava. Ele cravou os olhos verdes em mim e sorriu como há muito não fazia. "Conseguimos, professor. Destruímos mais uma. Agora só falta Nagini..." – Me disse com a voz entrecortada pela dor, antes de perder os sentidos. Na época eu não entendi nada, é claro. Achei que não fosse mais do que delírios causados pelos ferimentos e perda de sangue. Harry nos deu um susto e tanto.

E... E me perdi em lembranças outra vez. Não foi pra isso que voltei aqui. Melhor fazer o que tenho de fazer. Será que dará certo? Sinto-me meio infantil. Não devia ansiar tanto. Não tenho nada que me garanta que ele cumprirá o combinado, a não ser sua palavra. E já se passaram cinco anos. Mas foi o prazo, não?

Olho para a escada novamente. Os degraus semi destruídos não me convidam a subir. Mas não tenho escolha. Não é como se eu pudesse aparatar no andar de cima. Não sou mais criança, devo enfrentar meus medos. O primeiro degrau sustenta meu peso sem problemas. O segundo e o terceiro rangem perigosamente, mas sigo em frente. Ainda sou Gryffindor. É ao chegar ao meio da escada que levo um susto. A madeira se rompe e perco o equilíbrio. Se eu não tivesse os reflexos tão apurados, teria caído. O animal dentro de mim age antes do pensamento e busco apoio no corrimão. Essa foi por pouco. Eu poderia ter despencado através da madeira podre.

Não seria a primeira vez que aquela escada me assustava. Não... Não é bem assim. Não foi a escada que me assustou e sim o que aconteceu nela.

Eu voltava para Grimmauld Place logo após uma noite de lua cheia. Estava exausto, meio sujo, um tanto machucado. Humilhado. Eu sempre me sentia assim depois das luas cheias, mesmo com a poção mata-cão que Severus me preparava... Tudo o que eu queria era deitar um pouco e dormir. Dormir até o cansaço passar, até as sensações ruins sumirem... Subi degrau por degrau lentamente, com as pernas doloridas... Estava no meio da escada quando ouvi vozes. Eram as vozes de Harry e Draco, eles pareciam discutir um com o outro.

Harry estava afirmando que a relação deles não significava nada para Draco. Que o loiro era egoísta e hipócrita. Draco rebatia afirmando que Harry não podia mandar nele. Que relacionamento não era uma situação em que um dava ordens e o outro obedecia. Quase engasguei quando Draco continuou, afirmando que Harry não o compreendia e não queria entender seus motivos.

A afirmação pareceu pegar Harry de surpresa também, porque ele se exaltou ainda mais e gritou que Draco não 'ia'. Eu me perguntei onde Draco queria ir... E porque Harry não queria que ele fosse... Que lugar seria aquele que os forçava a discutir a relação, balançando o relacionamento de ambos? Até poucos dias atrás eles pareciam tão bem. O que acontecera para abalá-los daquele jeito? A briga continuou. Draco exigiu mais espaço na relação. Cobrou confiança e compreensão. Harry parecia irredutível. Afirmou que Draco estava enganado. O problema não era o relacionamento deles e sim a teimosia cega do jovem Malfoy. Fiquei indeciso sobre interferir ou não, e resolvi dormir no sofá. Ia dar meia volta quando aconteceu. Draco gritou que já havia se decidido e Harry exigiu que ele esperasse, que a discussão não tinha acabado ainda. Ouvi som de passos, resmungos sufocados e um barulho abafado. Até agora não tenho noção de como as coisas chegaram a tal ponto. Só sei que fiquei estarrecido quando o barulho aumentou e Harry gritou de forma assustada. Pra minha surpresa Draco Malfoy apareceu no alto da escada, totalmente sem equilíbrio e caiu, rolando os primeiros degraus.

Abri a boca para gritar cuidado, porém não tive tempo. O garoto chocou-se contra as minhas pernas e tive que fazer um esforço supremo para não rolar com ele. Eu estava cansado, exausto na verdade e teria rodado junto com Draco se não me agarrasse com força ao corrimão, e apelasse a todas as energias sobrenaturais que havia dentro de mim. Por um milagre consegui me segurar firme e impedir que uma tragédia maior acontecesse. Imediatamente abaixei-me para ver se estava tudo bem com Draco. Ele parecia tonto, tinha um corte na testa que sangrava um pouco e escoriações em algumas partes da pele pálida.

Em seguida Harry apareceu no alto da escada, meio desesperado. Ele desceu os degraus depressa e juntou-se a mim, para ver se estava tudo bem com o jovem Malfoy. Ele pedia desculpas sem parar e dizia repetidas vezes que fora um acidente. Draco permaneceu em meus braços, tentando se recuperar, sem dizer nada. O clima era tenso. Eu sentia que naquele momento a relação de ambos estava balançada de verdade. E pedi silenciosamente que não fosse definitivo.

No dia seguinte Draco partiu. Severus conseguira infiltrá-lo entre os Comensais. A Ordem tinha mais um espião. Nada do que Harry disse fez Draco mudar de idéia. A vida é cheia de surpresas...

Os últimos degraus suportam meu peso sem problemas. O corredor do andar superior está tão ruim quanto o resto da casa. Eu já esperava por isso. O assoalho antes tão bonito está descascando. As paredes já não têm cor definida. Ruem em diversos pontos trincados. Ah, essas paredes... Elas me deram a prova de que a Sra. Black falava a verdade. Naquela noite, nas raras noites que Draco conseguia vir até Grimmauld Place, trazer informações, dei um flagra constrangedor nos garotos.

Eu saia do meu quarto, era madrugada, mas tinha uma sede danada. Qual não é minha surpresa ao abrir a porta e pegar Harry pressionando Draco contra a parede, as mãos de ambos estavam entrelaçadas logo acima da cabeça do jovem Malfoy e ambos se beijavam com paixão quase desesperada. Pareciam extravasar a saudade e querer compensar o tempo em que ficavam distantes. Será que Sirius e eu dávamos shows como aquele, nas paredes de Hogwarts? Provavelmente. Eu sorri da cena. Deveria interferir antes que eles sufocassem? Não. Pra que? Ignorei minha sede e dei meia volta, sem que eles me notassem. O futuro era incerto e parecia um crime atrapalhar os dois naquele momento tão íntimo.

As marcas no pescoço de Draco e o ar de felicidade dos dois no dia seguinte deram-me a certeza de que fizera a coisa certa...

Pronto. Cheguei ao meu destino. O quarto que Harry usara durante sua permanência em Grimmauld Place. O lugar onde tudo começara.

Não... Não começara exatamente ali, e sim um pouco antes.

Tínhamos acabado de realizar uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Na sala ainda estavam Harry, os Weasley, Hermione, Moody, Kingsley e eu. Os outros haviam partido. Nós tínhamos discutido sobre o que provavelmente seria a última batalha. Estavam todos excitados pelo término das hostilidades... O exército de Voldemort enfraquecia na mesma proporção em que o nosso lado se fortalecia. Faltava pouco. Eu podia sentir no sangue. O ar parecia carregado de expectativa. De ansiedade. O próximo passo seria definitivo. Estávamos nos despedindo, pois Kingsley e Moody precisavam seguir um plano para fazer um espião que trabalhava no Ministério se revelar. Tudo ia tão bem que eu sentia a esperança voltar com força total.

Foi então que a porta se abriu de repente e Draco Malfoy entrou na sala. O silêncio caiu sobre todos feito uma azaração. O garoto estava tão lívido quanto um fantasma. Nem seus lábios finos pareciam ter cor. Os olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados, enormes no rosto pontudo. Havia um corte profundo na face esquerda, que lhe deixaria uma fina cicatriz. Ele olhou todos no recinto até que as íris mercúrio se fixaram em Harry, que àquela altura já ficara em pé.

Ignorando os outros, Draco avançou até Harry e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para um abraço. Apertou-o como se estivesse aliviado em revê-lo. Como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato. Havia desespero, medo... Angústia... Minha intuição apurada pressentiu que Draco escapara de algo por muito pouco. O segredo de ambos fora revelado. Eu imagino que Draco estava em estado de choque. Ele não sabia bem o que fazia, foi um ato impensado, causado pelos apuros que enfrentara. O jovem Malfoy cochichou algo no ouvido de Harry, que o fez apertar o garoto ferido.

Lembro que pouco a pouco os espectadores foram se libertando da estupefação, e eu ouvi Ronald perguntar algo como "Ele está abraçando o Harry?" com uma cara tão esquisita, que seria engraçado, não fosse a gravidade da situação. Mostrando extrema paciência Harry ignorou as exclamações surpresas e fez Draco sentar-se. Depois pediu que Molly providenciasse algo para ajudar a acalmá-lo. Logo nos cercamos do jovem Malfoy, esperando explicações que não demoraram nada a vir.

Com voz despida de emoção, provavelmente efeito do choque, Draco revelou que Voldemort descobrira que ele era espião e teria matado-o se Severus não impedisse, abrindo mão de seu disfarce e se revelando também espião. Por pouco Draco não conseguia escapar. Snape não conseguira. Dera a vida para que seu aluno protegido pudesse fugir.

Aquela notícia me deixou completamente estarrecido. Abandonei a sala sem que ninguém percebesse e tomei rumo dos quartos. Estava tão desnorteado que mal percebi entrar no quarto errado. Quando dei por mim, me vi sentado na cama de Harry, olhando para uma moldura vazia, tentando aceitar o que acontecera.

Não tenho pretensão de dizer que Severus e eu éramos amigos. Longe disso. Ele nunca me perdoou pelo passado. E eu entendo sua postura. Crianças podem ser muito cruéis às vezes. Mas a morte de Severus mexera comigo. Nós tínhamos um laço. Éramos a última ligação com o passado. Ele era tudo o que restara da minha juventude. Dos nossos anos em Hogwarts. Era quase um... Conforto, um pensamento agradável. Todas aquelas lembranças do Colégio. As brigas, as disputas. Os Marotos.

Severus era parte muito forte disso, mesmo que não fosse um de nós, e agora estavam todos mortos. Lily e James... Sirius... Peter... Severus.

Claro que existiam alunos da mesma época vivos ainda. Mas nem de longe o laço que eu tinha com eles poderia ser comparado a esses cinco. Eu era o último remanescente. Que solidão me tomou naquele momento. Senti a perda de Severus como se fosse a de um amigo íntimo. Por tudo o que ele representava. Pelos laços que se rompiam... Pelo passado que ficava cada vez mais distante e se apagava pouco a pouco.

E teria ficado por muito tempo naquela lamentação, se não fosse um pigarro seco e insistente. Quando ergui meus olhos, notei Phineas Black me olhando de modo muito reprovador e altivo.

"Um dos quadros me avisou das novidades. Devia saber que isso acontece, garoto."

Lembro que aquele conforto me pareceu meio tosco. Tive que me convencer de que Phineas não estava sendo irônico.

"Saber disso não alivia em nada", rebati.

"Um dia, naturalmente, tudo tem que acabar". Afirmou-me com tom de voz de quem profetiza algo ruim.

"É a ordem das coisas". Fazia tempo que eu não desejava ficar sozinho. Eu queria ficar sozinho naquele minuto. Mas Phineas Black não facilitou:

"Algumas pessoas não nasceram para ser feliz. O sofrimento marca seus passos durante cada dia de suas vida. Devia estar acostumado".

"Não tem a ver comigo".

"Mas é você quem lamenta a morte do professor".

"Ele não era meu amigo". Argumentei.

O quadro apenas desdenhou:

"Isso acontece muito com Slytherins. Você diz que não era amigo dele e não creio que o professor considerasse assim tão pouco. São as coisas. Pessoas vivem e morrem. Nada dura pra sempre. Nem a tristeza, nem a felicidade". E o jeito arrogante parecia torcer para que a felicidade não durasse nada...

"Algumas pessoas tentam. Estão sempre tentando." Não sei por que pensei em Harry e Draco naquele momento, duas das pessoas mais afetadas pela guerra que eu conhecia. Parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos, Phineas deu de ombros.

"Também não vai durar. Tudo o que começa com a Guerra, termina com ela. O desejo de Paz. O ódio. O amor".

"Se está falando de Harry e Draco, duvido que seja o caso. O que eles sentem é real."

Phineas Black pareceu surpreso. Riu abafado antes de afirmar:

"Não falava deles. Estava me referindo ao que você disse sobre as pessoas sempre tentar. Um dia elas desistem, era a isso que me referia. Mas já que você mencionou os garotos..."

"Deixe-os... São apenas garotos". Às vezes eu me perguntava se era tão forte o que existia entre os meninos e por vezes pensei como Phineas. Mas ver o quadro me dando uma opinião deveras negativa acendeu chama postura protetora e me fez querer defendê-los a todo custo. O quadro de Phineas Black parecia disposto ao contrário.

"Mas não creio que vá durar tampouco. Começou de modo intenso, como os outros quadros me fizeram saber. E eles estão muito indignados, não que venha ao caso. Esses dois são apenas garotos que se renderam aos hormônios em uma situação crítica. Todos os quadros já sabem deles, são muito indiscretos."

"Eu daria uma chance a eles...". Pensei nas trocas de olhares, nos sorrisos apaixonados. A preocupação de um com o outro. Parecia real pra mim.

"Você é bem sonhador, não, garoto? A vida tratará de separá-los. Não têm a menor chance. O 'amor' acabará quando a guerra acabar. É indubitável."

"Pois eu aposto neles".

A essa altura os olhos de Phineas Black brilharam de interesse e ele ficou em silêncio por vários minutos antes de voltar a falar comigo.

"Aposta, é? Até onde você está disposto a ir"?

Senti um arrepio e fiquei desconfortável. Mas minha fé em Harry e Draco foi mais forte do que os receios.

"Deixo a seu critério..."

Como fui infantil naquela noite. Acho que não estava totalmente lúcido quando concordei com a aposta. Mas dei minha palavra. E aqui estou de volta para cumprir com o combinado. Abro a porta do quarto e percebo que Phineas Black já está ali, muito quieto em sua moldura. Cinco anos se passaram, e ele não mudou nada. Evidentemente nunca irá mudar. É apenas uma gravura. Ele me olha de modo desanimado.

"Garoto, então você veio mesmo".

"É..." concordo mais empolgado do que deveria "... estou aqui".

"Já ouvi falar algo a respeito. Você sabe, entre quadros não há segredo".

"Então já descobriu o que aconteceu"?

"Está brincando comigo? Eu acompanhei ano após ano, do jeito que me foi possível..." Certo. O tom de superioridade não me incomoda. Já estou acostumado. O jornal em minhas mãos pesa novamente. Parece inútil no momento, mas Phineas suspira lamentoso.

"Mostre isso logo. O que você escolheu pra mim?"

Desenrolo o jornal mais do que depressa. Exibo a primeira página, onde uma foto em preto e branco toma quase todo o espaço. A mesma mostra um satisfeito Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso petulante nos lábios e uma charmosa cicatriz fina na face lançando olhares agudos na direção da câmera. Ao lado dele, Harry, mais sério e comedido, mas igualmente satisfeito, alterando o olhar entre a câmera e Draco. Eles davam as mãos e os dedos entrelaçados se apertavam vez ou outra, transmitindo força e confiança.

Ambos estavam bem, trajavam roupas formais. Haviam amadurecido naqueles cinco anos, mas ainda eram jovens. Eram tão opostos... E as diferenças de ambos podiam ser visualizadas, sobretudo as físicas. Mas a razão da foto não era exclusivamente sobre a aparência dos garotos. E sim sobre as letras garrafais logo acima da foto. _Herói do Mundo Bruxo e Ex-Comensal da Morte Anunciam Casamento_.

Aquele exemplar já tinha um ano. Eu o guardara para a ocasião, para mostrar a Phineas Black. Atualmente, depois de casados, Harry e Draco haviam viajado para uma longa Lua de Mel, pretendendo dar uma volta ao mundo. Se não me engano, devem estar nas Ilhas Canário agora.

O romance deles não acabara com o fim da Guerra. Apenas se fortalecera, perdera a urgência. Ganhara outros tons. Eles eram felizes. Assim como naquela manhã em que Harry preparara um bolo de nozes, há cinco anos passados. Eram felizes, simples e verdadeiramente.

"Você venceu a aposta." Phineas chama minha atenção "Eu tinha certeza de que não ficariam juntos tanto tempo. Mas se passaram cinco anos, casaram-se e são felizes. Você venceu."

"É... Venci..." Aceno a cabeça.

A aposta me parecendo cada vez mais boba e cruel. Quem sou eu pra julgar a vida de pessoas que amo? Pra jogar com o futuro delas? Não sou ninguém. Não tenho esse direito. Mas o fiz. Por motivos totalmente egoístas. Também tenho um lado negro às vezes.

"Certo, garoto. Você venceu. Estava certo sobre esses dois. Parece que Malfoy é um dos poucos Slytherins que conseguiram quebrar com os julgamentos pré formados."

"Sim. Os dois merecem ser felizes. Eles lutaram muito por isso."

"E sobre a aposta..." Phineas é objetivo como sempre. "Conheço um pintor muito bom que poderá fazer esse quadro pra você. Entende que passaram-se muito anos desde a morte da pessoa que você escolheu pra ser retratada, mas garanto que vai dar certo."

"Ele conseguirá fazer o quadro?" pergunto ansioso.

"Sim. Ficará perfeito. Por sinal, esse pintor é filho do bruxo que pintou o meu próprio quadro, excelente por sinal... Sim, ele dará conta. Me traga tudo o que puder servir de referência para a pintura o mais rápido que puder".

Balanço a cabeça concordando e dou meia volta. Retornarei a Grimmauld Place no dia seguinte, com tudo o que puder reunir para ajudar na confecção do quadro. Depois é só esperar. Algumas vezes os laços são destruídos, mas o passado é importante demais para ser abandonado levianamente.

Como Molly diz de vez em quando, recordar é viver. E se todos os laços foram perdidos, é preciso criar novos. Não importando o quanto eles parecem impossíveis. A própria vida, eu notei, nos dá os meios. Mesmo que esse laço seja mantido através de um quadro magicamente pintado. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos me sinto livre. Não me recrimino pela aposta. O que ela me trará é muito valioso para ser suprimido com recriminações. Ela me trará a vida de volta. A vida representada em um quadro.

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

* * *

**N/A**: Banner e menção dessa fic estão on no meu profile, assim como a capa de "In Time". As vezes o ffnet demora um pouco pra fazer a atualização, por isso os links podem demorar um pouco pra aparecer.

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. Tinha prometido **Crawling**, e comecei a digitar, mas chegou em uma parte que será muito complicada, cheia de fatos. Vou sentar com calma, passar tudo pro papel e depois voltar a digitar, pra não cometer erros.

Enquanto isso, ataquei _h2h_, espero que a troca compense. Rsrsrsrs.

Até!


End file.
